HF 040
7:01:42 PM Josh: For now, recap! 7:02:12 PM Josh: You guys have sort of taken it upon yourselves to solve the recent murder of Zharn Dynne. 7:03:19 PM Josh: After looking at the evidence, which includes a mysterious dagger, a more standard dagger, a teleportation stone, several notes and photos, and some now recovered gold from the crime scene. 7:03:52 PM Josh: You guys believe someone had been blackmailing him and lead him to that location, either to kill him or to make a deal that went very wrong. 7:04:20 PM Josh: To investigate, you guys split into two groups, a group checking a contact in the sewer, consisting of Rune, Quill and Anna. 7:04:32 PM Josh: And one that went to the Citadel to check on Zharn's room. 7:05:05 PM Josh: Hank and Creed are just in the process of leaving the Citadel, and Quill, Rune and Anna have just made their way out of the sewer. 7:05:17 PM Josh: You may begin in your respective chats. 7:06:45 PM Quill: Quill communicates over the badges. "We got nothing from the sewer urchins. You guys got anything?" 7:07:41 PM Creed: Creed "We just got here" 7:08:42 PM Quill: To the Citadel? Didn't you guys take a flying horse? 7:08:56 PM Creed: "We're at a brothel investigating." 7:09:06 PM Quill: What brothel? We'll meet you there. 7:15:09 PM Hank: The brothels name is Mama Myria. 7:16:03 PM Josh: Rune hits the comm too: "Are you all right??? What's going on?" 7:17:44 PM Hank: "everythings fine, we will share what we found when we meet up." 7:18:25 PM Quill: All right, we'll meet up at Mama Myria's brothel. 7:19:06 PM Josh: Ok, I am just gonna simplify things to get everybody back in one chat. 7:19:34 PM Josh: Everybody is either told or finds their way to that particular brothel, which is where the green X is on the map. 7:20:00 PM Josh: Creed and Hank get there first, because flying horse 7:20:25 PM Quill: Quill and the others will take the carriage once we get back to street level. 7:20:34 PM Josh: Ok. 7:20:52 PM Josh: So you guys get there a little afterwards. 7:21:18 PM Josh: And now you are all here, in front of a brothel with the broken heart symbol above its door. 7:22:38 PM Josh: It's a very large, mansion-style building. Not quite Sacred Stone size, but bigger than, say, your prison-home. 7:22:48 PM Josh: It seems like an old-but well maintained structure. 7:23:16 PM Quill: Very nice. 7:24:01 PM Rune: It's really big. I suppose it cuts down on costs and maximizes resources. 7:24:41 PM Josh: ((...you guys go inside?)) 7:24:50 PM Rune: Rune does. 7:24:53 PM Josh: Ok. 7:25:17 PM Quill: Quill does as well. 7:25:29 PM Anna: Anna also enters. 7:27:43 PM Josh: As you open the doors, you see a massive hallway with a large staircase at the end that goes up and then splits off to the left and right. Along the marble walls, you see portraits in gold frames, a large candelabra above you and a series of tents made of pink, blue, and occasionally purple...I can't remember what the fabric is called, but it's light and translucent enough for you to see a person inside each one, in some sort of pose. 7:27:56 PM Josh: There is also a bell with a drawstring beside the door. 7:28:00 PM Quill: So what happened, anyway, Hank? We heard shrieks. 7:29:53 PM Hank: Creed decided to test the teleportation stone. 7:31:00 PM Rune: ... did it work? 7:31:09 PM Quill: ((I thought I had that?)) 7:31:30 PM Josh: ((Creed said he had it)) 7:32:42 PM Quill: ((Oh, okay)) 7:32:48 PM Creed: (( yeah, I had it )) 7:33:11 PM Hank: Did it teleport us. yes. However not a transportation method I would use again. 7:33:14 PM Josh: ((I think you gave it to her back at the crime scene. I remember her planning to use it.)) 7:33:39 PM Quill: ((I thought I took it back, I had it written down in my notes, but whatever)) 7:35:00 PM Rune: Really? Drat. I was going to work on that spell. 7:35:37 PM Quill: Well, the stone might use some inferior version of the spell. Cutting corners. 7:36:28 PM Creed: (( Creed had taken it off Quill's hand because she was thinking about tping to the rooftop, but forgot about it )) 7:37:02 PM Rune: That's true. 7:37:08 PM Rune: Rune looks for a secretary or a front desk of some sort. 7:37:26 PM Josh: Something else you noticed that I neglected to mention. There are several large figures dressed in armor around the hallway. 7:37:33 PM Quill: Quill pulls the string. 7:37:50 PM Rune: I wonder if the pink tents mean women and the blue ones mean men and the purple ones mean, well. People who aren't either. 7:37:56 PM Rune: ... or are maybe both. 7:37:58 PM Josh: There is a ringing sound and you hear a call from the top of the stairs. 7:38:05 PM Josh: "Just a moment." 7:38:10 PM Quill: How should we approach this, anyway. 7:39:56 PM Rune: ... we should probably just follow your lead. 7:40:10 PM Josh: A woman comes down and stops at the center of the stairs. She is dressed in a pink dress with a pink overcoat. She is a blonde human woman, looks to be about in her mid to late fifties and was probably very beautiful and glamorous about 25 to 30 years back, but hasn't seemed to have aged as gracefully as others. 7:41:04 PM Josh: Mama Myria: "Hello. Not often we have a group. My name is Mama Myria, and welcome to my house of pleasure! Now, shall it be one for each, or will some of you be sharing?" 7:41:25 PM Josh: She makes her way down the rest of the steps and towards you. 7:42:05 PM Rune: Rune lets the bard field this one. 7:43:15 PM Quill: Quill smiles. "Hello, Myria. Is that how you prefer to be addressed?" 7:44:05 PM Josh: Myria gets VERY close up to Quill and smiles at him. "Whatever you wish to call me." 7:46:27 PM Quill: Unfortunately, Myria, we're not here for entertainment tonight. As you can tell by even just a quick glance at this rather strange assemblage, we're an adventuring group. 7:47:26 PM Josh: Myria drops some of her charm. "Oh. ...I see. If it's about the doppelgangers, I assure you, I have all their paperwork in order." 7:48:45 PM Quill: Oh, nothing like that. We're looking for a friend of ours, or maybe how to get in touch with him, and we heard he might come here. Zharn Dynne? 7:49:00 PM Josh: Roll persuasion. 7:49:40 PM Quill: ((26)) 7:49:57 PM Josh: ((Sorry, had to relocate)) 7:51:35 PM Josh: Myria: "I don't normally give out such information, but, you seem to be city approved. Can you describe him? Most folks who come by don't give their real names." 7:51:47 PM Rune: Rune describes Zharn. 7:51:59 PM Rune: Rune adds the descriptor "kind of gross" too. 7:52:28 PM Josh: Myria: "Ah, yes, I think I remember him. Thing for tieflings. Not an uncommon taste, mind, given the reputation." 7:53:28 PM Rune: What reputation? 7:53:34 PM Josh: She gives Rune a look over. "You know, you have a very exotic look going for you. Would you be interested in a change of profession? I can assure you, my girls earn just as much as a typical adventurer, and with far fewer risks to their personal well-being." 7:54:18 PM Josh: Myria: "Well, no offense, but a lot of people tend to view those with infernal blood as being...less choosy and more open to...certain acts." 7:54:54 PM Rune: Oh, no thank you! I don't think I'd be very good at it, honestly. ... and I didn't know that. Do you think it's true? 7:55:17 PM Josh: Myria: "Not really. But, whatever gets the gold coming in." 7:55:44 PM Josh: Myria: "Anyway, as for your boy. He's not here at the moment. Hasn't been by in a while." 7:56:16 PM Quill: When was the last time he was here? 7:56:59 PM Josh: Myria: "...hm...would you mind coming up and having the rest of this conversation in my office? I keep my ledger there." 7:57:05 PM Rune: Rune nods. 7:57:14 PM Quill: Of course. 7:58:04 PM Rune: I wanted to talk to this specific girl he saw. She did this thing with her tail and I'd really like to learn how--if there are tail-strengthening exercises or something like that. Obviously I don't mind paying for the way of it. 7:58:44 PM Josh: ((Sorry, lost internet for a sec)) 7:59:32 PM Josh: Myria: "Oh, that sounds like Connie. Pink tent, third on the left, I think, with Prudent and Chaste." 7:59:58 PM Josh: Myria: "I can have her come up with us or you may speak to her afterwards." 8:00:52 PM Quill: ((So we go up to her office?)) 8:01:00 PM Josh: Yes 8:01:05 PM Josh: She leads you up. 8:01:55 PM Quill: Quill takes out his badge once we're in the office and the door is closed. "I didn't want to say we were from teh city in your front room, I know that can... deflect interest for some of your clientele." 8:02:26 PM Josh: It is a rather large room. You see an unlit fireplace, a large open window at the farside and a large desk in front of the window. Also, a canopy bed is off to the side. 8:02:57 PM Josh: Myria: "With all due respect, your large half-orc friend gives it away. Everyone I've seen with a posture like that has been with the guard." 8:03:07 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:03:10 PM Rune: He's pretty obvious. 8:03:15 PM Rune: I really do want to know about the tail thing though. 8:03:38 PM Quill: Quill sighs. "Yeah, I guess so." 8:03:59 PM Josh: Myria: "So, Zharn. Is he a criminal of some sort?" 8:04:06 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 8:04:16 PM Quill: ((...I don't know what that was)) 8:04:25 PM Josh: ((Search me)) 8:04:42 PM Quill: ((Sorry, the touchpad on this is stupid and oversensitive sometimes)) 8:05:09 PM Josh: Myria pulls out a large logbook and begins thumbing through it as you talk. 8:06:09 PM Josh: Myria: "Really, I don't care what he's done, largely. But we try and make sure not let really dangerous types in. My boys and girls need some modicum of safety on my part." 8:06:10 PM Quill: No, but he was recently killed. 8:06:36 PM Josh: Myria stops and looks up. "...oh. That's a shame. One of my best customers." 8:07:03 PM Rune: We don't think anybody here had anything to do with it, if you're worried. 8:07:26 PM Josh: Myria: "...should I be?" 8:08:07 PM Josh: Myria: "...what exactly are you looking for, here?" 8:08:25 PM Quill: ((19 insight on her.)) 8:09:57 PM Rune: I don't think you should be, but I always worry when I talk to guards even though I am one and don't break very many laws. 8:11:53 PM Quill: Quill watches her. "We believe Zharn was being blackmailed based on his participation in activities here. We're not interested in anything besides him at this moment." 8:12:46 PM Josh: Myria: "Ah. Makes sense. Not a lot of people, especially those with money, like their particular tastes known. Especially by their families." 8:13:14 PM Josh: Myria: "Not sure how someone would blackmail them, though. Not without admitting they were a customer as well." 8:14:30 PM Quill: They had proof that he had engaged the services of this tiefling girl. Visual proof. Possibly taken from within the room. 8:14:59 PM Josh: Myria's expression changes again. She seems...unsettled. "...which room?" 8:15:12 PM Quill: We're not sure. 8:15:30 PM Josh: Myria: "...you are sure it was one of mine?" 8:15:32 PM Quill: ((12 insight.)) 8:15:44 PM Quill: Perhaps once of the rooms you already have surveillance set up in? 8:16:07 PM Quill: I do understand that the safety of your charges is very important. 8:16:20 PM Rune: He was kind of a jerk. I bet he didn't tip very well. 8:16:46 PM Quill: So you would probably have survelliance in some of the rooms to make sure nothing untoward happened. Perhaps surveillance that could be compromised? 8:17:34 PM Josh: Myria: "Possibly. My image capture devices are Guild approved, though. It would be nearly impossible to tamper with." 8:18:58 PM Quill: NEarly is not impossible. Just takes someone with the right knowhow. 8:20:18 PM Josh: Myria: "Well, I have the info you first asked for. He was last here a week ago under the name "Sahir". 8:20:32 PM Hank: From whom did you purchase the image capture devices? 8:20:55 PM Josh: Myria: "...what?" 8:22:00 PM Hank: Do you know who made your guild approved image capture devices? 8:22:26 PM Rune: Rune frowns thoughtfully. 8:23:21 PM Josh: Myria: "Oh. ...Uh...I don't know. A proper artificer, I'd be sure. Someone at the guild, naturally." 8:23:42 PM Josh: Myria: "I was guaranteed top of the line products, though." 8:26:37 PM Hank: Are you sure about that. It seems you have everything very organied and you dont know who did your security system? 8:27:11 PM Josh: Myria: "Of course I know who. The guild. I can't be expected to know every member, can I?" 8:27:11 PM Rune: Well I have everything very organized at home and I still don't know who made ours. 8:28:52 PM Hank: Fine, I am sure we can check the records with the guild after we are done here. 8:29:06 PM Josh: Myria's face gets very stern. 8:29:25 PM Rune: If they cheated you somehow they're going to be in awful trouble, I promise. 8:29:46 PM Josh: Myria: "...what's important is that a killer is captured, correct?" 8:29:52 PM Rune: Yes. 8:30:04 PM Quill: That is what we're here for. 8:30:15 PM Josh: Myria goes across the room and closes the office door. 8:30:44 PM Josh: Myria: "Can we say that, in that mutual goal, we ignore certain other transgressions?" 8:31:08 PM Quill: I would say that your other transgressions aren't our concern. 8:31:22 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:31:34 PM Quill: Unless they involve transdimensional hyjinks. That does fall into our bailiwick. 8:31:35 PM Rune: ... but I really do want to talk to that girl about the tail thing. 8:32:57 PM Josh: Myria: "...running a place like this is very expensive. I have to pay for the license to practice, for the building, the personal security, and, of course, my employees, who, you can imagine, require a sizable pay to be willing to work the job." 8:33:17 PM Josh: Myria: "And, as such, I, like many others, find the guild prices a bit high." 8:33:28 PM Creed: "We're only here for the murder, Myria." 8:34:59 PM Josh: Myria: "So, the image capture devices, among several other features were granted to me, for a fraction of the guild costs, by one Mr. Darksbane. I have a room or two in the back for him to deal in, occasionally allow our services to be granted pro bono and in turn am allowed to practice with his products." 8:35:12 PM Josh: Myria: "Comparatively harmless, I'd say." 8:36:22 PM Rune: Interesting. 8:36:32 PM Rune: Does he come in often himself? 8:37:38 PM Josh: Myria: "Rarely. He prefers our home services. That's what the tattoos are for, a way for the guard and my own security to keep track of my employees who are working away from the premises." 8:37:56 PM Josh: Myria: "I think he has a few out now, actually." 8:38:30 PM Rune: nods. 8:38:36 PM Rune: Does he tip properly? 8:38:45 PM Quill: They're not temporary, right? The tattoos? 8:39:25 PM Josh: Myria: "They are not. They are required by everyone in my employ, and all clothing they wear is designed to have it visible." 8:39:35 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:39:36 PM Rune: Branding. 8:40:19 PM Josh: Myria: "A harsh word. I prefer identification." 8:40:44 PM Rune: Oh, no, I mean... marketing, branding. You develop a brand and a logo and use it whenever possible to help build up name recognition. 8:40:59 PM Rune: Not, you know... cattle branding. Sex workers are people. 8:41:16 PM Josh: Myria: "Ah, yes. Understandable." 8:42:08 PM Josh: Myria: "Do you have any more questions for me today?" 8:42:53 PM Quill: I think we'd like to talk to the tiefling lady. 8:42:59 PM Rune: I know I do. 8:43:03 PM Josh: Myria: "Yes. Content." 8:43:12 PM Josh: Myria: "I shall call for her." 8:43:47 PM Rune: We'll pay for her time, of course. 8:44:31 PM Hank: I dont think all of us have to be here, some of us could go to talk to Jamaros? 8:45:08 PM Josh: Myria leaves to fetch the tiefling while you decide this. 8:45:58 PM Quill: About what? 8:47:35 PM Hank: The security system mainly. 8:48:48 PM Rune: He might be able to access it, I suppose. 8:48:59 PM Rune: But we do already have the tape. 8:49:58 PM Quill: AFter we talk to Content, it could be that that's our only lead. 8:51:00 PM Hank: I can go there while yu are talking to Content , We have a time limit on this so the quicker we get information the better. 8:51:25 PM Quill: He does LOVE answering your questions. 8:52:03 PM Rune: ... wait, this isn't a kink thing, is it? 8:53:02 PM Josh: ((So Hank seems to be going to question Jams. Is anyone going with him?)) 8:54:11 PM Hank: we have the communication things so I can go by myself. You also have the scrying paper still Quill. 8:54:13 PM Quill: ((Someone should, yeah. Anna? 8:54:32 PM Hank: Hank will head for the exit. 8:54:47 PM Quill: ((Or even me. I'd like the two tieflings to talk to Content, maybe she'll feel more comfortable athat way.)) 8:55:06 PM Josh: ((Ok, you are free to go with Hank)) 8:55:18 PM Josh: ((I just want to know what sort of chats I'm making)) 8:55:29 PM Quill: ((Opinions? Is anna here?)) 8:55:39 PM Josh: ((Anna might be afk)) 8:56:23 PM Rune: Rune needs to stay here! Tail thing! 8:56:46 PM Creed: (( Creed will go see Content as well )) 8:56:58 PM Quill: Quill will go with Hank, then. 8:57:21 PM Josh: ((Ok, so tieflings at the brothel, boys to the crimelord, we'll sort the druid out when she gets back)) 8:58:39 PM Josh: As Quill and Hank exit, Myria returns with a small, pinkish tiefling with bright silver-y eyes. She is wearing a small silk robe and, you assume, precious little else. 8:59:13 PM Josh: Myria: "This is Content. If you do not mind, I would like to stay, make sure she is fine." 8:59:39 PM Rune: Rune nods. 8:59:41 PM Rune: That's fine. 8:59:50 PM Creed: "I don't mind it." 9:00:02 PM Quill: ((Does she look like the tiefling in the picture?)) 9:00:16 PM Creed: (( I was wondering the same )) 9:01:00 PM Josh: ((She does)) 9:01:21 PM Josh: She has little tiny horns and a long tail coming out the back of the robe. 9:02:15 PM Josh: Content: "...hello? I was told you wanted to ask me stuff." 9:02:19 PM Rune: I want to know how you do that thing with your tail. Do you do tail-strengthening exercises, or just practice a lot? 9:02:40 PM Josh: Content: "...you're going to need to be more specific. I do a lot of stuff with my tail." 9:03:03 PM Rune: Rune describes, going into great detail! 9:03:56 PM Josh: Content: "Oh, the balancing thing. That took some practice. Might be a little advanced for you right now. No offense but your tail's kind of on the scrawny side." 9:04:32 PM Rune: Yes, it's more whippy. Maybe if I did exercises with it I could work up to it. 9:05:22 PM Creed: (( Just for the record, is it Quill or Creed that has the dagger? )) 9:05:31 PM Josh: Content: "Yeah. Try lifting to start. Get it a beat more muscley at the base." 9:05:37 PM Josh: ((I don't know)) 9:05:43 PM Rune: Rune nods. 9:05:45 PM Josh: ((Probably Quill)) 9:05:46 PM Rune: I will. Thank you. 9:06:08 PM Rune: Oh, and the other thing we wanted to ask you. Did you notice anything odd about Sahir last time you saw him? 9:06:53 PM Josh: Content: "Don't worry about it. If you want stuff to try, you're tail looks real flexible. And the end is a bit thick and barby. Try inserting it next time you and your boyfriend are going. Do it right, he'll love it." 9:07:19 PM Rune: Ooh. Okay! When we get to that point, I'll see what he thinks. 9:08:09 PM Josh: Content: "Great. ...um...so...anything else you want me to go over? I can demonstrate some stuff." 9:08:45 PM Rune: ((Oh, you must have missed my line about Sahir.)) 9:09:44 PM Creed: "Myria, I actually have a question for you since you're here with us." 9:09:53 PM Josh: ((Yeah, sorry, can you repeat it?)) 9:10:21 PM Rune: Oh yes, one other thing we wanted to ask you. Did you notice anything odd about Sahir last time you saw him? 9:11:47 PM Josh: Content: "Um...he was a little off. He didn't seem as into it as he usually is. He's normally very attentive." 9:12:19 PM Rune: Hmm. How off? Nervous? Did he say anything strange? 9:13:30 PM Josh: Content: "He was planning some kind of show. I asked if he wanted me in it, but he wouldn't meet my price, and, frankly, acting's a little beneath me." 9:14:01 PM Josh: Content: "He also mentioned his dad a bit. ...that's not as weird as you'd think it would be." 9:14:27 PM Rune: No, I imagine you hear that sort of thing a lot. What did he say? 9:15:26 PM Josh: Content stops to think. "Something about him getting respect from him. Said the play would make him take him seriously. Again, pretty standard. Moms too." 9:16:19 PM Rune: That's really sad. Well, I hope you got his mind off it, at any rate. 9:16:47 PM Josh: Content turns to Creed. "What did you need?" 9:17:30 PM Rune: My name's Rune by the way. I might come back for more advice, but I do mean to pay for it as you're taking time away from your job. 9:18:56 PM Rune: I mean, you don't ask a lawyer for advice on a contract and expect it for free either, obviously. 9:19:20 PM Creed: "The question was more aimed at the both of you." She takes out one of her infernal daggers. "We found a dagger similar to this one there, but.." She points at the black bit "This was bronze instead." 9:19:54 PM Creed: "Does that sound familiar?" 9:20:27 PM Josh: Content reaches out with her tail and grabs it. 9:20:36 PM Rune: ((K: Arcana check.)) 9:21:31 PM Josh: ((This would be more history or religion, actually)) 9:21:46 PM Josh: ((but I'll take the twenty)) 9:23:59 PM Josh: Content: "This is an old dagger." 9:24:16 PM Creed: "It is, but it's not the one we found regardless, just similar." 9:24:51 PM Josh: Content: "...I mean...it's real old...and...it looks pretty." 9:25:25 PM Creed: "I am aware, it was made a long time ago and was passed down through my family." 9:26:14 PM Creed: "However, that isn't relevant. The dagger we found was a mock make of the one you're examining now." 9:26:43 PM Josh: Content: "...I guess it means someone made it with other stuff?" 9:27:05 PM Josh: Content: "I don't really know about weapons." 9:27:41 PM Creed: Creed will take the dagger back 9:27:51 PM Creed: (( 16 )) 9:28:41 PM Creed: "If you find someone that has something similar, but made differently, let me know, could you?" 9:29:41 PM Josh: Content nods. "I'll ask around. Maybe one of the other girls knows." 9:30:00 PM Rune: ... just be careful. We think Zahir got killed by someone. 9:30:19 PM Josh: Content blanches. "...WHAT?!?" 9:33:11 PM Josh: Myria: "I may have left that bit out." 9:33:26 PM Josh: Content: "Oh Gods...I...how?!? When?!?" 9:33:54 PM Rune: Just yesterday. I'm so sorry for your loss. 9:37:27 PM Josh: Content: "...I...we were just doing the Tiamat special last week. ...wow...makes you think." 9:38:22 PM Quill: ((...wow.)) 9:38:39 PM Josh: ((What?)) 9:39:23 PM Rune: What's the Tiamat special? 9:39:54 PM Anna: Anna covers Chitterscreech's ears. 9:41:00 PM Josh: Content: "Oh, I hang myself from the ceiling by my tail and..." She gives a very in-depth, intimate description of a rather extreme sex act involving a use of all three major orifices, some cooked meat, and an inmovable rod. 9:42:01 PM Rune: Rune is duly impressed. 9:42:47 PM Josh: Content: "I should probably mention I was an acrobat before this." 9:42:52 PM Josh: Content: "It helps." 9:43:42 PM Rune: No wonder. 9:43:51 PM Rune: Zahir must have been double-jointed to keep up with that. 9:45:08 PM Josh: Content: "He was very flexible. ...also, not a bad tipper...eventually. A bit stingy when we started." 9:46:17 PM Rune: What changed, do you think? 9:46:58 PM Josh: Content: "I don't know. He used to pay for us in threes. Then me and usually one other girl. Then just me. And his tips got better. ...I guess maybe I was better than I thought." 9:48:12 PM Rune: He probably liked you too. ... I don't think very many people liked him. 9:49:19 PM Josh: Content: "Maybe not. That's said. ...some people aren't easy to like. But...I think everybody wants to be." 9:50:15 PM Rune: I think so too. ... and I'm glad you did like him, too. 9:50:28 PM Josh: Content smiles. 9:50:29 PM Rune: Well, we'd better get out of your hair, unless you have more questions, Creed. 9:50:42 PM Rune: How much do we owe you for your time? 9:50:51 PM Josh: Content turns to Myria. 9:51:26 PM Josh: Myria: "Normally, I'd charge 50 gold for the time and room, but I'll make it 20, as no clothing was removed and we were helping with a case." 9:51:56 PM Rune: Rune nods, and gives her 55 anyway. 9:52:12 PM Rune: I'll probably be back for more suggestions, but this time I'll try to make an appointment properly. 9:52:52 PM Josh: Content: "No prob. I can invite some others too, if you'd like. They may have techniques for taller girls with slimmer tails." 9:53:08 PM Josh: Content shakes your hand. "Just call for Connie, whenever." 9:53:13 PM Rune: Oh yes! Thank you. We will. 9:53:18 PM Rune: Rune shakes her hand back. 9:56:48 PM Josh: Connie turns to Creed. "Feel free to ask me anything too. I've never consulted before. It's really exciting." 9:58:01 PM Creed: "I'll be fine." 10:01:06 PM Josh: Connie: "Ok. Sounds good." 10:01:29 PM Josh: Myria: "And please, feel free to browse my selection on the way. I have something for everyone." 10:03:04 PM Rune: Rune nodnodnods. 10:03:07 PM Rune: Thank you for all your help! 10:03:12 PM Rune: Rune heads out, with Creed. 10:04:18 PM Anna: Anna also exits. 10:04:57 PM Josh: As you walk out, you pass by a purple tent. Inside is a figure that is at one moment a female dwarf, than a halfling male, then...well you don't know what that is. 10:05:21 PM Rune: Oh, shapechangers! That makes sense. 10:06:28 PM Josh: As you exit the brothel, you see Hank and Quill coming up the road. 10:07:40 PM Rune: Rune catches up with them. 10:07:46 PM Rune: I learned all kinds of interesting things. 10:08:34 PM Anna: That is somewhat unfortunate phrasing, but technically correct. 10:08:48 PM Quill: About Zharn? 10:10:28 PM Josh: ((We may be having some internet issues)) 10:10:37 PM Josh: ((I feel like I am losing messages)) 10:10:46 PM Anna: noes! 10:10:52 PM Josh: ((SKYPE!!!!) 10:11:05 PM Rune: Well, some of them were about Zharn. 10:11:10 PM Rune: He liked her. 10:11:14 PM Rune: And she liked him. 10:11:35 PM Rune: ... I think that's the only person we've talked to that was sorry he died. Well, maybe his father. 10:15:11 PM Hank: Well we have a list of six people who recently got theequipment the blackmailer needed to take the pictures. 10:17:09 PM Hank: Grant Heapburr, Tsua Dei, Vem Glentusk, Belkiss Stonefoot, Rosa Underbarrow, and Argesh T'vull. 10:20:08 PM Anna: Anna turns in a direction. "Something's going on over there." She heads in that direction. 10:20:15 PM Rune: Rune follows her. 10:20:18 PM Quill: Quill follows. 10:20:45 PM Creed: Creed follows 10:20:49 PM Josh: As you follow her down an alley, you begin to hear noises. Clattering sounds, screams being cut off and turning into gurgles. 10:21:02 PM Hank: Hank follows as well. 10:21:03 PM Rune: Rune hurries. 10:21:12 PM Josh: You turn down an allet and you come across two figures. 10:21:40 PM Josh: One is Zoryax, the red dragonborn asshole who beat Creed at the knife throwing tourney. 10:23:16 PM Josh: The other is a humanoid figure, cloaked in a ninja-style garb, wearing dark black gauntlets, carrying a massive sword on his back, in a similar design to the dagger, and wearing these strange black slippers. 10:23:29 PM Josh: He is currently strangling Zoryax with a bit of rope. 10:24:46 PM Rune: Excuse me. 10:24:52 PM Josh: He turns to face you. 10:25:06 PM Rune: Why are you strangling him? 10:25:18 PM Josh: You see a slit in his face mask, and behind it you see a pair of sunken golden eyes surrounded by what appears to be greenish skin. 10:25:47 PM Josh: Figure sighs. "Your timing is not helpful." 10:26:11 PM Rune: Well, he tried to rape someone, so I'm not exactly pouncing to stop you here, but I was just wondering why. 10:26:32 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Help...me...please..." 10:27:07 PM Rune: So if you could just tell me. 10:27:12 PM Rune: We might just let you get on with it. 10:27:35 PM Rune: Or watch. I mean, he tried to rape three people. 10:28:21 PM Hank: Drop him now ((casting command.)) 10:29:02 PM Josh: ((What's the DC?)) 10:29:27 PM Hank: (( 14 wisdom)) 10:29:38 PM Josh: He lets go, instantly. 10:29:56 PM Josh: Zoryax falls, coughing and scurries to his feet. "Thank you. Thank you." 10:30:05 PM Creed: Creed puts her hands behind her back 10:30:08 PM Josh: Figure: "Well, this sets me back a bit." 10:30:09 PM Rune: Hank, let's find out what he was doing first, then decide whether to save the rapist. 10:30:25 PM Rune: I mean, the punishment for multiple rapes is death anyway. 10:31:10 PM Hank: execution is not cold blooded murder in a dark back alley. 10:31:18 PM Josh: Zoryax: "The guy just jumped me!" 10:31:49 PM Josh: Figure: "Six on one. Not my favorite odds." 10:31:53 PM Josh: He moves to flee. 10:32:16 PM Rune: Rune webs him, or tries. 10:32:28 PM Hank: halt ((Command again)) 10:32:28 PM Quill: Quill casts Polymorph on him. 10:32:42 PM Josh: Ok, lets roll initiative. 10:32:54 PM Anna: Anna also tries to cast Entangle where he is going to have stood. 10:34:27 PM Josh: Ok, Creed goes first. 10:34:59 PM Creed: (( She will with-hold her turn for her allies to act first this round )) 10:36:18 PM Josh: Ok. 10:37:32 PM Josh: Ok, then anna goes first. Entangle, right. 10:37:44 PM Anna: yeh 10:37:53 PM Josh: Ok, you should see a grid now. 10:37:57 PM Josh: This is the alley. 10:38:10 PM Josh: Can you mark where you are casting it on the grid. 10:39:46 PM Anna: ya go 10:40:24 PM Josh: Ok, on his turn, he will need to make a strength check to escape. 10:40:32 PM Josh: Anything else? 10:40:50 PM Anna: Anna is bear. 10:41:01 PM Josh: Ok. 10:41:03 PM Josh: Hank. 10:41:21 PM Josh: You tried command, again. 10:42:03 PM Hank: yes to have him halt. 10:42:18 PM Josh: ...he seems to be listening and shakes his head...on his turn, it may or may not have worked. 10:42:33 PM Josh: Rune cast web. 10:42:43 PM Rune: Rune does! 10:43:47 PM Josh: You want to just cover the area or web him too something? There are some crates back here and barrels. 10:44:51 PM Rune: Rune will web him to everything! 10:45:28 PM Josh: Ok. 10:45:59 PM Josh: I'm gonna cover that area so I can separate it from the entanglement. 10:46:26 PM Josh: And on his turn, he will also need to make a Dex save. 10:47:03 PM Josh: Quill 10:47:13 PM Josh: You were polymorphing. 10:47:40 PM Josh: What's the DC? 10:47:59 PM Quill: Quill was going to Polymorph, but he won't since Anna and Rune have it covered. He'll hold an action to Polymorph if he happens to get loose, but for now, he's holding. 10:48:10 PM Josh: Ok. 10:48:19 PM Josh: You and Creed are holding actions. 10:48:41 PM Josh: So, on his turn, he is restrained, webbed, and possibly Commanded. 10:48:48 PM Creed: Yep. 10:48:59 PM Josh: Let's resolve that last one first. He made his save and is still trying to escape. 10:49:23 PM Josh: Anna, what's your DC? 10:49:31 PM Anna: 14 10:50:06 PM Josh: Ok. And Rune, what's your DC? 10:50:43 PM Josh: Yours is also 14, ok. 10:50:50 PM Josh: He fails both. 10:51:08 PM Josh: So, he's just straining, impotently against the webs and entanglement. 10:51:35 PM Rune: All right, go ahead and cuff him, Hank. You do know it's easier to interrogate people if they don't realize they're being interrogated, right? 10:51:50 PM Josh: Figure: "I wouldn't get so cocky just yet." 10:52:06 PM Rune: If you can't tell the difference between cocky and annoyed, I suggest you learn. 10:52:13 PM Josh: A mist surrounds him and when it clears-- 10:52:15 PM Rune: I just wanted to know why you wanted to kill him, that's all. 10:52:20 PM Quill: Polymorph.)) 10:52:45 PM Josh: He teleports on top of the barrel behind him. And new save. 10:52:56 PM Josh: He fails. 10:53:07 PM Josh: I don't care what your dc is, he fails. 10:53:13 PM Creed: ((Lmao)) 10:53:14 PM Quill: ((my dc is... okay, lol.)) 10:53:15 PM Josh: He is just embarrassing himself. 10:53:27 PM Josh: If it isn't lower than 4, he fails. 10:53:35 PM Josh: What do you polymorph him into? 10:53:57 PM Quill: Quill wants to turn him into a snail. 10:54:14 PM Quill: Hey, guys, guess what spell I picked up. 10:54:29 PM Rune: ... you didn't disintegrate him, did you? 10:54:33 PM Rune: Where'd he go? 10:54:37 PM Josh: He is brushing some last bits of web off himself. "Well, this has been irritatingly tedious, but it's time to--" 10:54:39 PM Josh: Poof. 10:54:47 PM Josh: Suddenly there's a snail where he was. 10:54:55 PM Josh: The snail sighs, you think. 10:55:33 PM Rune: Rune stands over him and waits for him to turn back so she can stuff a handkerchief in his mouth to keep him from casting again. 10:55:47 PM Quill: ((He'll be stuck like that for an hour as long as I concentrate.)) 10:56:09 PM Quill: ((And he doesn't take any damage.)) 10:56:15 PM Rune: Rune doesn't know this apparently! 10:56:27 PM Josh: He still tries to move towards the wall. 10:56:29 PM Rune: Eww. Why a snail? Why not something cute, like a hamster? 10:56:30 PM Quill: We need to take him somewhere. He's stuc like that for an hour. 10:56:32 PM Rune: Rune grabs him. 10:56:35 PM Hank: So whats your problem with my interrogation style Rune? 10:56:43 PM Quill: Rodents are too fast. 10:56:51 PM Quill: He might ave still scurred away. 10:57:20 PM Rune: How about a nice tortoise? Those are cute. 10:57:35 PM Quill: ... next time. Snail was the first thing I thought of. 10:57:35 PM Josh: The snail writhes as Rune grips it by the shell. 10:58:11 PM Rune: And haven't you ever heard of honey and vinegar? One person is sweet and kind and wants to help and the other one is mean and horrible, and then the sweet one tries to get the bad guy on their side by "protecting" them from the vinegar. 10:58:30 PM Rune: The point is, I wasn't actually going to let him murder the attempted rapist, I just wanted him to tell me why he was trying. 10:58:33 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Thank you. Thank you so much." 10:58:35 PM Rune: Ugh, he's all slimy. 10:58:40 PM Rune: And so is the snail. 10:58:48 PM Josh: Zoryax hugs Hank. 10:59:29 PM Hank: Get off me. .. please 10:59:35 PM Josh: Zoryax does so. 10:59:40 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Sorry." 10:59:43 PM Quill: You. What happened? 10:59:57 PM Rune: Let's go bring this to William. I don't think we have any antimagic cells at home. 11:00:11 PM Josh: Zoryax: "I don't know. I was just walking by when this creep-o jumped out of the alley and grabbed me." 11:00:33 PM Quill: ((17 insight.(( 11:01:51 PM Rune: I don't think you get to call anyone else a creepo. 11:01:56 PM Rune: ... well, maybe a clown. But that's it. 11:03:03 PM Quill: Hmmm. Okay, we got a good place to stash magic assassin here? 11:03:09 PM Rune: Hank, arrest Snoryack or whatever his name is, he's a material witness. Let's go to the Citadel. 11:03:27 PM Josh: Zoryax: "Wait, what?" 11:04:30 PM Hank: Can we escort you to the CItadel to file a complaint about your attempted murder Zoryax. 11:05:08 PM Rune: Come on, we don't have all day here. 11:05:15 PM Rune: Rune starts heading to the Citadel with the snail. 11:06:02 PM Josh: Ok, I'm gonna end the game here. 11:06:17 PM Josh: By next session...I will need to read up on something.